


Unkind of Love

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Community: 1_million_words, Confessions, Drabble, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Shipping, Tension, Thompson Ships It, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thompson has too much fun with their new discovery.</p><p>Title from the Bros. Landreth's "I Am the Fool."</p><p>1-million-words | Weekend Challenge 10.03-10.05 | emotion: embarrassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howlin' For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136838) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



“The hell are you still doing here?”

Daniel’s as surprised at Thompson’s reaction of surprise as Thompson is surprised in the first place.

“....work. That’s...what we do here, you know.”

Thompson growls as he comes over to Daniel’s desk and leans over it, ignoring the stray chuckles throughout the bullpen.

“You know what I mean, Sousa.”

Daniel sighs.

“I’m _not_ exactly going to go interrogate her, Thompson.”

Thompson laughs.

“I’m not telling you to _interrogate_ her, Sousa. I’m telling you to make sure you’re actually _there_ next time she moans your name in bed.”

Daniel scoffs, realizing that Thompson’s all too eager to push this further even though he’s one of the last people Daniel would want to talk to about his feelings, let alone Peggy’s. 

_Peggy’s feelings, which Peggy apparently has, for me...maybe._

“You realize that who either of us go with is none of your business, right?”

“Wrong. This case has officially _made_ it my business, and as such, I am ordering you to go _get_ the damned girl.”

“You can’t just-”

“Wrong again. I can.”

Taking Daniel’s oppositional expression more to heart than Daniel expects, he pushes himself off his colleague’s desk; but before Daniel gets a chance to sigh of relief, he realizes that Thompson’s twirled back to Peggy’s desk and picked up the phone.

“Jarvis, hey, I got a favor to ask o’ you.”

**+**

Daniel really only agrees to go for the sake of not causing a fuss about it in the office, and as such, the ride over to the Mansion is quiet, albeit less tense than he might have expected - but Jarvis did work for Howard, after all, and Daniel can’t imagine he’s not used to supremely awkward situations.

Peggy’s a doe in headlights and a thin pink bathrobe when she sees that Daniel’s there.

“Thompson sent me to talk to you,” Daniel explains before giving himself the chance to muck it all up saying something else. She jumps to justify her departure. 

“All the information you need, you’ll be able to get either from our suspect or from the report I’ll write tomorrow. I wasn’t under the impression it was urgent.”

“It’s not,” he agrees, trying to wait long enough that she’ll fill in the blank, but she only barely does so out loud.

She winces, and whispers, “he mentioned my, um, impromptu admission?”

“If that’s what you’re gonna call it, yeah.”

Her breath is shaky, but she tries to steel herself to push him away again.

“Well, like I said, anything you -”

“He remembered the name, Peg.”

His own voice is weak, and he barely looks up at her; the worst silence they’ve ever had lingers for a few moments before she breaks it with a whimper.

“And to think I’d actually hoped today wouldn’t be any more mortifying than it already was.”

She turns back into her kitchen, considering what unintentionally painful thing she’ll say next, but Daniel stumbles over himself before she gets the chance to decide.

“Well, either you know another Daniel, and were thinking of him, in which case we are both mortified, or you _were_ talking about me, in which case you’ve little reason to be embarrassed in the first place.”

Peggy meets his eyes, blushing. At first, she opens her mouth as though she’s going to respond, and then she smiles nervously, but then, some short length of time later, she’s maneuvered back around to where Daniel is at the edge of the kitchen, and he’s setting his crutch aside, leaning back into the wall, and blissfully holding her body against his as they start to kiss.


End file.
